


Stan Lee, Hero

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arrow - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Cape, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Shield - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Gamora - Freeform, Gen, Glasses, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Infinity Gauntlet, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, SHIELD, StanLeeForever, Stormbreaker - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, badge, cassette, helmet, knife, peter quill - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, unicorn, web shooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: You will be severely missed. Thank you for sharing your creativity with the world.





	Stan Lee, Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I used a WHOLE bunch of reference images.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> All characters belong to Stan Lee.


End file.
